The Noble Idiots
by XHi.ByeX
Summary: It's totally true. Noble Team are giant idiots. Carter is the worst leader EVER, Kat is a total weirdo, Jun is overly excited, Emile is super duper dark, Jorge is very creepy and Six is trying to adjust to it. (New characters will be added soon... HINT: It's Master Chief!) WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE VERY WEIRD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! **

**WARNING: CHARACTERS ARE EXTREMELY IDIOTIC... NOT RECOMMENDED FOR YOUNG VIEWERS. ALSO, CHARACTERS ARE TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER...**

* * *

Chapter 1: THE NEW SIX

Today was the day that the new Noble Six was joining Noble Team. Everyone was standing around, bored out of their minds, waiting for he/she to arrive. No-one was particularly surprised to see their new team member walk in early. A elderly looking man stepped up, his eyes on the new comer. "This are new number Six?" He asked. Six took a dislike to him straight away. He was creepy, overly large, and had this massive thing on his chest plate that looked like a battery.

"Affirmative," another man said. Six looked around, seeing what everyone looked like. There was the creepy and tall guy, a good looking man in blue armor, a sour looking female in cyan armor, a man with a **massive** knife and a skull on his helmet, a sly looking man in one of the Falcons outside... And Six. Six was female with white as her primary and secondary colors. She was a black visor and ammo on her chest piece and one of her shoulder pads. The other was the same as Emile's, but without the massive knife.

"Right Six, I'm Carter (Noble One), that's Kat (Noble Two), Emile (four), and Jorge (five). You're riding with me, Noble." He said everything in a super flat tone. That bothered Six. She also noticed that he didn't even mention the dude in the Falcon. "Sir." She replied, just as flatly. They all worked out and attempted to climb into the same Falcon.

"No!" Carter yelled. "Six and Jun with me, Kat and Jorge with Emile!" He pointed to Emile who was sitting on his own in the other Falcon.

"Welcome to Reach!" The sly man called Jun said energetically.

"Thanks.." Six replied, still amused at what an idiotic team this was.

"So, Six..." Jorge said creepily. "Tell us about yourself..." Six stared at him. "I don't like to talk about it. Why don't you tell us why you have a giant battery attached to your chest? Does it power you or something?" She asked smartly. Emile snorted loudly, while Jorge looked down at his feet sadly. "I thought we could be friends!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh, of course. Silly me. Wouldn't it be amazing to be friends with **you.." **Her voice crawled with sarcasm. Carter laughed but covered it for a hacking cough. Kat looked over to him, concerned. "You alight there, Commander?"

Carter took a big breath, as if struggling to breath. "Uh... Yes... Anyway, nearly there people!"

"Um.. Where?" Jun asked, confused. "You never actually **told** us!"

Carter looked stumped. "Didn't I? ... Um, we're looking for some missing troopers. They'll be alright!" Carter said, waving his hand by. "I mean, it's not like it's the Covenant, is it?" Six got the impression that he wasn't a very good commander. As they landed, Six could have sworn you saw some movement disappearing around the corner, but she ignored it. They moved closer to this old farm barn/house, finding blood and plasma everywhere. They move on, finding another structure. Inside is were some farmers with a lot of facial hair.

"On your knees **NOW!**" Emile yells in the leaders face as he steps outside to confront them.

"Those are not aliens, Emile!" Jorge said, shaking his head. "There is no need to point your gun in their face, okay?" Six also noticed that Jorge treated Emile like a little boy. Jun's worried voice came over COMMS saying that there was movement at the next structure.

"Noble Team, double time it!" Carter orders. Six speeds ahead and distinctly hears Jorge shout out: "**OI! YOU'RE NOT A LONE WOLF** **ANYMORE!**" Six immediately slows down and trips him up. Emile burst out laughing and Jun falls out of his Falcon above. He hits the ground making a carter which makes Emile laugh even more.

"SHUT UP!" Jorge yells. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

In the structure, Carter finds one of the missing troopers. "Damn! ...Looks like they were interrogated. It's messy."

"Hey Boss?" Six says to Carter. She's bending over some footprints. "These aren't human. They're Elite footprints... You said that the troopers were interrogated, but Elite's can't speak english..." Carter looked dumbstruck. "They can't? ... That would explain a lot!" Six rolled her eyes at Carter stupidity. As they moved on, a weird clanking sound was heard.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!**" Emile yelled. They moved further on and came across some windows. Six looked out and found the source of the weird noise. A Skirmisher. Six quickly grabbed her pistol and headshot it.

Everything else went pretty quickly... They fought against the Covenant... Six got knocked out by a raged Elite... Yeah, quite a good first day for Six...

* * *

**Ok, I know that was pretty darn short but... OH WELL! I'll try and make the others longer. I would have done more of the level but I couldn't be bothered! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I can... Hopefully sometime this week! **

**I DO NOT OWN HALO. BUNGIE DOES. **

**Also, soon enough I'm gonna do more Halo Fanfics along with other ones. I'm doing a Halo/Avengers crossover, but I won't publish until I finish this one! **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: THE DEADLY COKE

Later that day, Six woke up in a warm, cosy bed. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and walked to the cafeteria. As she was walking, Jorge joined her. "Hello, Six." He greeted creepily. "Feeling... Better now...?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's... Good." He hesitated slightly. "Coming for... Dinner? I heard they're serving... Food." Six stared at him and said: "Of course it serves food! And why are you talking like that? It's... Weird..." She mimicked him. Jorge ignored her. When they got there, they saw the rest of the team, squished at one tiny table.

"You and me might as well... Share a table." Jorge offered creepily. "I'll get you some food and... Drink."

"Um, thanks. I'll have a coke please," Six replied. Jorge looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh, I know. Go and find a table for... Two." He ordered. Six did as she was told and quickly found one. While seated, she looked over to where Jorge was and could have sworn he put some powder in it, but decided she had imagined it.

"Here you go... Six." He said a few minutes later, giving her a smoking glass of coke. "And here is your... Food." Six looked down at it, confused. "Great... Um, what is it?" Jorge didn't reply, he just watched her, waiting for her to drink.

"**DRINK**!" He mouthed to Six. Six slowly moved her glass to her mouth, feeling his eyes burning through her... Creepily of course. Six took a sip, as Jorge's evil grin grew wider. "Is it... Good?" He asked. Six spluttered, spitting the drink out.

"OW! **MY MOUTH IS BURNING! IT'S ON FIRE! WATER!**" She screamed running around like crazy. Jorge's grin disappeared as quickly as it came. "GODDAMMIT!" He yelled. He'd put the chilly in her drink, not the poison. But seeing as Six had just fainted on the rest of the teams table, he'd say it worked alright.

-TWO HOURS LATER-

Six stirred slightly, and Jun grabbed Emile's arm. "She's waking up!" He squealed. Emile rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Ow. My mouth is still burning! Please help..." Six pleaded to the nurse. "What even happened anyway?"

"We scanned your Coke. It had a chilly in it that the Covenant use to kill off unwanted Grunts. AKA, the giant ones." Carter said, bowing his head. "May god rest their souls."

"**Yes, **but how did it get into my Coke?" Six half yelled. Then it hit her. "Jorge must have put some in my drink! He got my drink, and I saw him put powder into it!"

"Then why'd you drink it?" Emile asked, looking at her like she was crazy. Kat spoke up. "YAAAA! Answer that, Siiiiix!"

Six ignored Kat. "I don't know..." She replied to Emile, shaking her head. "I didn't really believe my eyes I suppose..."

Right on cue, Jorge strolled in, looking devastated. "Oh my god, you're alive!" He said, trying to sound happy but failing. Noble Team glared at him. Emile walked slowly towards Jorge, getting his knife out. "We know what you did, Jorge." He said darkly. "You shall pay now, with your life... Prepare to die. I will also take your right arm and left leg!" Jorge screamed, running around with his arms flying everywhere. Emile laughed, slowly following him around the room.

"STOP!" Carter yelled. "Jun, take Jorge to the dungeon. Six, get some more rest. We've got another mission tomorrow."

"Um, Boss?" Jun asked uncertainly. "We don't actually have a dungeon, remember? Jorge made sure it was demolished last week." In the end, Jun took Jorge on a boat and left him in the middle of the ocean.

From this fay forward, Six has always smelt her drinks first... Just in case.

-SOMEWHERE-

Somewhere in the sea, Jorge was floating around, thinking of his next evil scheme. He decided to somehow sneak into the base, take Holland's money jar, take the money and put fake money back in. But he'd only do it when Six had to look after it... Then she would get thrown off the team too!

"**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" He roared at a near by jelly fish. ... Back at the base, Six was sure she heard a crazed-up laugh from a couple hundred miles away.

* * *

**So, there's the second chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be Sword Base :3 **

**I might be able to post it tomorrow...! **

**I DON'T OWN HALO OR NOBLE TEAM. :( BUNGIE DOES. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... :( **

**Sometime soon there will be another character added! (As well as Master Chief)**

* * *

The new Five

"Noble One, because of this - incident with your Number Six, it is decided that you will get another member. She'll arrive at home base in precisely 10 seconds. You should go there now." Colonel Holland said to Carter. "I'll speak to you soon..."

-At Base 10 seconds later-

The new five stepped hesitantly into the base. She came across four other Spartans sitting around a big cafeteria. One by one, they slowly looked up. A man with a scary skull on his visor spoke up. "Who are you?" He asked harshly.

Five took a small step back. "Um, I'm the new Noble Five..." `The man's expression didn't soften. "Well sit down! ... God." He muttered rudely. Five hastily took a seat, only to be shouted at again: the commander worked and saw her lounging around. "Stand up, Spartan!" He yelled. The new Five quickly stood right back up, saluting. "Yes, sorry, Sir."

A woman who was sitting next to a bald man spoke up. "Hey, c'mon. Give her a break, guys! She's new." She walked over to Five and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kat. What's your name?"

"Emma," she replied, shaking Kat's hand. The bald man suddenly looked super shocked. "Kat?" He asked timidly. "Are you being n-normal..?" Kat glared at him. Carter stood up on a random chair which was lying around. "Listen up people... And Emile." Emile slowly reached for his knife, but decided to get revenge later. "We will leave for our next mission now." Jun dropped a massive cake that came out of nowhere. "What? Already? What are we doing?" He blabbered. Carter shook his head, he couldn't be _bothered _telling Jun.

-30 minutes later-

Six and Kat were dropped off in the courtyard of Sword Base, while Jun, Emile and Emma got dropped off somewhere else. Carter didn't do anything because he was "tired".

"You know," Six was saying to Kat while assassinating an Elite. "I can can still feel the burn on my tongue..." six swore she heard a evil grunt laugh crazily at her. Six and Kat killed all the Covenant - with no help from the Marines of course. Then later, Kat started to bunk off a bit. Six's list of kills got rather large:

2 Wraiths, 6 Revenants, 22 Grunts, 7 Skirmishers, 14 Elites, 1 rather lost brute and 4 7 Ghosts. While Kat only got: 4 Grunts and 1 Elite. Soon enough, Six and Kat got called back to Sword Base and Six added 2 Hunters, 1 more grunt and 1 more Elite to her list.

"You know, it would be n-nice if you helped..." Six panted to Kat who simply shrugged.

"Hello, nice of you guys to join us!" Jun cried out to Six and Kat as soon as they stepped into the lobby thingy. Emma was panting a lot too, it looked as if she was doing all the work, much like Six.

"You know, it would be nice if you helped!" Emma panted at Jun.

"OMG!" Six yelped. "That's what I said to Kat!" Just as Emma opened her mouth to reply, Carter's voice buzzed loudly over COMMS. "SIX, HEAD TO THE TOP FLOOR AND ASSIST EMILE!" He said, unnecessarily loudly. Six was sure that she was now half deaf. "EMMA, MAKE SURE SHE GET'S THERE!" Jun grunted in pain at Carter's loud words.

"I'll make sure of it!" Emma replied, determined. Together, Six, Emma, Kat and Jun fought their way to the roof, where Emile was.

"About time." He snapped when he saw them. "Do you _know_ how long I've been here, battling?"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm your farm, Bro!" Six said, slightly annoyed. Emile glared at her through his visor. Emma and Six both grabbed a Rocket Launcher, just as a Phantom came and dropped off a couple of Spec Op Elites.

"Emma, you take care of the Phantom, I'll do the Elites." Six ordered. Emma obeyed, showering the Phantom with explosions, while Six snapped one of the Elite's necks, and head shot the other. She then joined in with blasting the Banshees that were left.

"That's the way we get it done Spartan!" Emile said proudly. He then threw down his Rocket Launcher with hit a Marines head.

Emma and Six then got called to have a small meeting with the rest of the team... And Halsey. Six groaned when she heard about this.

"Who is _**this**_then?" Halsey asked bichily, staring at Emma, who stepped forward. "Uh, I'm the new Five..."

Halsey slowly nodded, but was clearly angry with her for replacing her precious Jorge. She then insulted and threatened Carter, who then threatened her back and quickly left afterwards. Emma walked with Six and muttered to her: "He's not a particularly _good _commander, is he?" She asked. Six laughed and shook her head.

-Home Base-

Jorge jumped threw a random window in the base, looking around, he found that no-one was there. He snuck into the cafeteria and added Vodka to every single non-alcholic drink in the building. Laughing evilly under his breath, he left as quick as he came.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as humorous as the others... D: **

**Hopefully the next one will be better! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. :( **


	4. Chapter 4

This day just got a whole lot worse -

It was around dinner time, and Five and Six were making their way to the cafeteria. They saw a few Marines drunkly skip past, but thought nothing of it. They also saw Kat fall from an air vent. That's when they decided that something was up.

"Um... Why does everyone seem to be acting - drunk?" Five asked, completely confused.

Six laughed. "Dunno. Ha, maybe Jorge added Vodka to every single non-alchoholic drink in the base!" Six joked, not knowing it was actually true. Five laughed. When they walked into the cafeteria, their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What on earth is going _on _here?!" Five yelled. The whole room was tipped over. In the middle was Carter, Emile and Jun flexing their muscles, surrounded by female Marines. Carter looked up and yelled to them: "Emma, Six! Join the party! I might even let you sit on my lap! ... One knee each, deal?" Five blushed while Six fell to the floor, laughing. Jun thought she had _died. _

"**NOOOOOOOOO! **Six, wake up!" He yelled, scampering over to where she was rolling on the floor. "She's having a fit, someone _**HELP!**_" Six just laughed even more, struggling to breath. Jun, deciding he wouldn't wait for backup, dragged (yes, literally _dragged) _Six to the infirmary. Five watched, amused, before going to get a drink. From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a tall man with a creepily happy expression on his face. Ignoring this, she got an orange juice. Though, soon she got very confused, as she had already had seven juices... She stumbled over to where Carter and Emile were, distress in her eyes.

"**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" **She yelled to no-one in particular. She decided that she _would _take Carter's offer and sit on his lap.

-Later-

Jorge tiptoed into the base... Through the front door. Normally he would have jumped through a window, but seeing as everyone was drunk, he didn't bother. Just as he entered, the only person in the whole base who wasn't drunk, walked past. She caught site of Jorge and jumped a meter away. "JORGE!" She yelled.

"Hello... Six." He said creepily.

"What are you doing here? ... Aren't you meant to be in the middle of the ocean...?" Six questioned suspiciously. "And why are you here?"

Jorge stared at her for a while before answering. "I can... Swim, you know. And... I need you to get... Fired..." Six started to back away slightly. "You know what?" She asked him. "I think I'm gonna get back-up. Could you wait here for a few minutes?"

"Of course!" Jorge replied, clearly excited for some unknown reason. Six made her way to the Cafeteria to find Carter and Emile. When she arrived, she saw Five sitting on Carter's lap, and Emile drinking from a carton of apple juice.

"GUYS!" Six yelled.

"Hey!"

"You gonna join us?"

"There's room for one more on my lap!"

Six stared at them. "Guys, Jorge is back. He's trying to get me fired." She explained. Emile crushed his half full carton, juice going everywhere. "Not if I can stop him!" He yelled before staggering out of the room, Carter following. Six lagged back a bit, trying to stay out of it. Out of nowhere, Kat appeared, making Six jump.

"Oh, hey Kat." Six gasped, her hand on her heart. "You gave me a massive fright." Kat laughed. At least she wasn't _that _drunk. They watched from a distance as Emile and Carter tried to beat Jorge up.

Emile seemed to disappear for a bit, but then sprinted back with a chair in his hands, and smashed it over Jorge's head, before throwing him out the window. Of course, seeing as how drunk they were, they started to fight _each other! _Kat and Six had to jump in and stop it, resolving to a swollen eye each.

-A few days later-

Everything was extremely awkward between Emma and Carter for a while. They refused to sit next to each other, and they gave eye contact.

"Okay, Six and Jun..." Carter said, staring at his data pad. "You two have a mission together tomorrow night." Jun winked at Six and said. "Ha, you're stuck with me now!"

Carter ignored Jun's comment and turned to Emile. "Emile, you have a mission with - Five." He said with much difficulty. Five turned pale, dreading what would happen when she was alone on a mission with Emile. What if he ate her? She knows he loves blood and knifes... What if he killed her? Five looked over at Emile, who was holding his knife and staring right at Five, a dark glint in his eyes.

* * *

**WAS IT OKAY? Next chapter will be Nightfall :D**

**I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update so frequently... :( Thanks for everyones support, please review and tell me if you like it! (I'll take any suggestions!) **

**SADLY I DON'T OWN CARTER OR NOBLE TEAM OR HALO. :( ONE DAY I WILL BUY BUNGIE... :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while... Has it been a week? It feels like way longer :P Yeah, so I'm now back at school and I don't feel great :'( **

**BTW CHIEF WILL COME AFTER THIS CHAPTER... HOPEFULLY... I'M PLANNING IT ANYWAY... :D **

**Enjoy - **

* * *

"Jun, get _up_! We have to leave in five minutes!" Six yelled through Jun's door. They had their early morning mission today.

"Let me sleep..!" Jun groaned back. "It's not fair, Emma and Emile get to sleep in but we have to get up at 1am!"

"I _know_! Just get up. You can sleep later... Jeez.." Six muttered under her breath, striding away from the door.

Carter literally shoved Jun and Six out of the base and dropped them off in the middle of nowhere. When Six jumped out of the Falcon, she took in her surroundings. Everything was almost _dry, _there wasn't any water anywhere. Moving forward, Jun used his X-Ray vision to look through solid objects, and saw an Elite fast.

"The Elite, he's yours." He whispered. Six crept over to the Elite, deaf to her footsteps that were too loud. She quickly snapped his neck and jumped off it's back. She was just about to silently kill the Sleeping Grunts, when Jun sniped something and woke them up. Though, of course, when the Grunts woke up, everything _else _woke up.

"**JUNE**!" Six yelled through COMS. "You just ruined it!" Jun looked over at her, almost confused. Together Six and Jun worker together to kill the other enemies below... And of course, working together actually meant - Jun stealing all the kills.

"Goddammit, Jun!" Jun chuckled evilly at Six's reaction. They soon came across a small set of structures and the Covenant called for backup.

Jun chuckled evilly... Again. "Incoming. Looks like we really pissed them off..."

Six laughed as well. "Yeah, too right we did!"

As they finished off the new enemies, they moved on and found another small set of structures.

"Score!" Six cried as she picked up a Shotgun.

"Up close and personal... Like Emile." Jun teased. "If you two got married, I wouldn't come to your wedding. There'd be too much blood and Skulls and black."

"Shut up... And you wouldn't even be invited though..."

They kept moving through the area and soon came across some weird mutated badger... A really tall one.

"Look at that." Jun breathed. "Kat, are you seeing?" He asked through COMS.

"Affirmative. Recon Bravo. It's an indigenous creature, called Gúta." Kat replied, being normal for once. Six and Jun carried on, finding another trail. Soon enough, they found _another _set of structures. Though this time there were more.

-Later-

"You seeing this, Kat?" Jun asked her over COMS.

"Confirmed. Receiving Noble Three and Noble Six's live visual of a Covenant strike force." Kat replied.

"That's no strike force, it's an invading army. If we're gonna smother this thing, we need to go in hard and fast."

"Agreed. All recon teams disengage and fall back. Sun will be up in a few hours...and its going to be a very busy day."

* * *

**Yeah... I kind of rushed it at the end... Cos I was in a rush... LOL**

**Chief will hopefully be in next chapter!**


	6. ANOTHER SPARTAN? WHAT?

**Hey! So sorry it took so long… ** **Yeah this might look a bit weird because I wrote this on my iPod and then emailed it to myself! xD** **BTW - CHIEF HAS ARRIVED GUYS! I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT HIM SO BADLY XD … I'll try and the chapters more frequent after this though.. ** **ENJOY! -**

* * *

Noble Idiots chapter 6 'Noble One, you and your team are not very... Um, what's the word? Ah, good...' Holland droned on to Carter. 'They always mess around and shit. This. Has. To. Change.' 'My team is FINE, thank you. We don't need another member!' Carter argued back. 'I'm giving you one, if you like it or not. This man has strong potential. He'll not only help your team in fighting, he'll bring you together.' Holland concluded wisely. 'No way, Holland-' Carter tried to say, before he got cut off by Holland. 'Oh, too late. He's here now...' He said quickly, as a tall armoured man walked through the door. 'CHIEF!' The chief gave a stiff nod before turning his attention to the window. 'Um, he's not the talkative type...' Holland said rather fast, trying to hide his embarrassment. He turned to Chief. 'Right, this is Carter. He's your team leader, okay? Play nice okay?' He wasn't even sure if he had heard him as he kept looking out the window, without even giving a slight nod. 'Well... Good. Noble One, I'll be off. Treat Chief like you treated Jorge before he went crazy, alright-?' Holland, very suddenly got interrupted by Chief. 'Jorge? What happened?' 'Oh, he went crazy at my Noble Six because she tripped him up. He tried to get her off the team and poison her, too.' Carter explained, as if this happened everyday. 'Oh.' Was all Chief said, before turning back to the window. Carter raised his eyebrows under his visor. 'Okay, bye Colonel. See you soon!' He said a little too enthusiastically. 'I'll be back this evening too give you your next mission. And for god's sake, BE FRIENDLY.' Holland said loudly before leaving. _ 'Listen up everybody.' Carter addressed his team, who were all sitting around him like pre-schoolers. Carter secretly had immense satisfaction by this. 'Holland has kindly given us another team member. This, is The Master Chief!' He said the introduction a lot louder for the effect as Chief walked into the room. 'Say hi Chief!' 'Hi.' His voice was completely emotionless, and Carter could tell he was being glared daggers at. Chief immediately walked and sat down in the chair furthest away from everyone else. 'Is he in a mood, or always like that?' Six asked, raising her hand. 'Cos it can either be extremely rude or unexplainably sexy...' Kat started nodding frantically. 'Yes, I know they're complete and utter weirdos, but we're gonna have to deal with them.' Chief said unexpectedly. 'Um, who's he talking too?' Jun asked. 'I know, Cortana.' Chief continued. 'Who's Cortana?' Emile asked. 'Cortana is a AI created by Dr Catherine Halsey. Cortana was transported to the Pillar of Autumn precisely in a few weeks by Six.' Kat said, going into some sort of trance. The team all glanced at each other. 'Told ya she was a gay-ass.' Emile rudely commented, breaking to silence. 'Seriously, guys,' Emma said, changing the subject. 'Clearly he doesn't like us doesn't want to be here. So, let's be really nice and helpful and make him happy. Deal?' Everyone murmured a small 'yes' and walked over to Chief. 'Hello...' Emma said nervously. 'We... Well I completely understand why you don't want to be here. I know that this team is very strange, and you being a "Lone Wolf" won't be used to that. Can I give you a tour?' The Chief gave a small nod and stood up. For the next hour, Emma showed Chief around the tiny base. '... And this is the cafeteria, everyone's favourite place. D'you want to sit with me?' 'Will your crazy team be sitting with you?' He asked. 'No. Maybe Six, but she isn't crazy, she's actually really nice!' Emma said quickly. Chief slowly nodded, which Emma took as a yes, and led him to an empty table. 'Um, I'll be right back. I'll just keep them away..' Emma explained awkwardly. 'That Emma seems nice.' Cortana commented into Chief's earpiece. 'Yeah.' 'You should a least try and talk to them. Ya know, get to know them better. They might be better then you think..' Chief turned off his earpiece, deeply annoyed. Not even five seconds later, Emma reappeared with Six at her side. 'Hey, I'm Noble Six!' Six said, holding out her hand, which Chief shook. 'Me and Emma are really the only normal people on this team... Oh, watch out for Jun. Don't tell him anything, he's a gossiper.' She added when Chief tilted his head in a confused manner. Chief nodded, before turning his attention to some steak that Carter put in front of him. (DON'T ASK WHERE CARTER CAME FROM. HE JUST APPEARED, OKAY?) 'Anything else I should know?' Chief asked, moodily stabbing his steak. Six and Emma shared a glance. 'Yes, actually..' Emma said, catching his sarcasm. 'First of all: Carter, he's a really bad leader, just do lead yourself a lot. Kat, she is super weird, so do what I do and ignore her. Jun, well, Six has already told you.. He also likes stealing our kills. Emile, he is really violent, he loves blood, I swear he wants to eat me, watch out for his knife and don't annoy him. Um, Six, she's quite normal, bit she can be quite Emilish sometimes and she is quite funny.' Chief gave his signature nod, and started cutting his steak up. 'Hey, Six!' Said a voice behind them. All three of them turned to see Jun and Emile grinning like idiots. 'What?' 'Emile and I pulled a prank on Kat... In a few minutes, she'll burst through those doors, holding a broken mirror and with bright pink hair!' 'What did you do?!' Emma cried. Almost tearing her hair out. Emile gave her an evil, toothy grin. 'We put bright pink hair dye in her shampoo...' Six could swear his teeth were twinkling. Literally, one second later, Kat AND Carter burst in with bright pink hair. Like Jun said, Kat was holding a broken mirror. Carter had nail marks all over his face and was slowly going more and more pink as people began to laugh. But no-one laughed louder than Chief. He burst out, fell onto the floor, then started banging his fists on the floor. Everybody stared, but then started re-laughing at him. For the rest of the day, Chief was even more quiet. He seemed to want to earn his dignity back. 'Right, Team,' Carter was saying. He'd gathered everyone in one tiny room somewhere in the base. Emile and Jun were still sniggering at him behind their hands. 'Our next mission is sort of following Jun and Six's last night... Though of course, we probably should have left earlier this morning... Oh well. Chief, Kat and Six will go. Emma will be dropped off later on. Me, Emile and Jun will watch over in a Falcon. Get a good night sleep, Team. We leave at 8am tomorrow.' As Carter suggested, everyone got into bed early. Chief had his own room instead of sharing like everyone else. For awhile, he turned surprisingly chatty, talking to Cortana. 'Remember, Chief!' Cortana nagged him. 'Try to make friends!' 'I don't need friends!' Chief argued back. 'I'm fine being a Lone Wolf. It's so much easier!' '...And don't steal their kills either,' Cortana went on. 'They'll probably start disliking you-' 'Good.' '-And we really don't want that.' It went like that for a very long time. Soon enough, Chief decided he had had enough, and switched off his earpiece again.

* * *

**So there it is! Was it okay? I'll accept any tips/feedback if you're willing to share with me :) Next chapter will be Tip of the Spear ;) **


End file.
